


Father's Day

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Parental Celebration Days! [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big surprise, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Sequel to Mother's Day. Can be read as a standalone, though I highly recommend reading Mother's Day first.





	Father's Day

                Sherlock awoke to find Molly baking in the kitchen. He knew that smell from a mile away.

                “Are you baking ginger nuts?” he asked with a delightful smile.

                “Yes I am,” Molly replied. She held out a cooled down biscuit to him. “Happy Father’s Day.”

                “Ah, but I am only a godfather,” Sherlock teased. “Doesn’t count.”

                “Oh, no. When I told you it didn’t count on Mother’s Day as godmother, you ignored it, so now we’re celebrating you,” Molly grinned. “Not sure how I can top the engagement though.” He had proposed to her in front of Mary, Rosie and John on after dinner on Mother’s Day. They were to be married in September at his parents’ house, backyard in the garden.

                “You don’t have to top anything, Molly. Just spending the day with you is all I need,” Sherlock told her before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She smirked to herself as she turned back to the oven.

                “What do you want for dinner tonight?” she asked, taking the tray of ginger nuts from the oven.

                “Whatever you’re in the mood for is fine,” Sherlock replied, texting away on his phone.

                “Case? If you don’t want to eat, that’s fine too,” Molly said.

                “Mm, nope. No case. There was but I solved it already. Texted Greg the motive and killer,” Sherlock smirked with his usual air of arrogance.

                “Careful of that ego,” Molly teased, “we won’t have enough room to breathe.”

                “Very funny, Molly,” he said rolling his eyes. She disappeared into the bedroom before returning with a small gift box. He sat in his chair and smiled at her when she seated herself on his lap, handing him the gift.

                “Open it,” she told him. He lifted the lid and what he saw couldn’t erase the bright smile from his face.

                “Molly,” was all he could muster.

                “Happy Father’s Day,” Molly spoke softly. “You’re going to be a father.”

                “This is really happening,” he mused. “We’re having a baby. You and I. We’re going to be parents.”

                “Mhmm, that’s right. Gonna have to get my wedding dress tailored now,” Molly laughed.

                “And you’re going to look beautiful as always,” Sherlock told her. “We’ll have a family of our own.” His ecstatic shock was the sweetest thing Molly had ever seen. “I’m incredibly happy about this.”

                “So am I, Sherlock,” she smiled, taking his hand and placing it on her belly. “Our baby is already growing. I’m four weeks along.” He bent his head down to kiss her abdomen.

                “I love you,” Sherlock murmured before capturing her lips with his. Tears of joy welled up in their eyes. This was a Father’s Day he would never forget.


End file.
